Scourge of the Heavens
The Scourge of the Heavens is a Superboss, and one of the three Superbosses in the endgame of the Scopeshot mod, previously known as the Insane Mode mod. The Scourge itself is a gigantic, crystal worm powerful enough to break the barrier between worlds, and the third most challenging boss in the Scopeshot Mod. The Scourge of the Heavens is a post-Moon Lord superboss meant to be fought before the Gods of Fate and the Dragon of Elements, but after every other previous boss. It can be summoned anywhere at any time with the Crystal Cyst, and, unlike most other bosses, will follow the player everywhere, only de-spawning when the player dies or runs out of worlds for the Scourge to jump to. The Battle When first summoned, the Scourge passes behind the player (who is frozen during this first segment), dealing no damage, before charging the player from the left, beginning the battle. All negative effect immunities and items that remove damage % (such as the Worm Scarf) are disabled, rendering the player much more vulnerable. Phase 1 During Phase 1, the Scourge will fly directly above the player, firing barrages of Milkyway Warper projectiles, occasionally making diving sweeps to deal contact damage with its body. This contact damage increases by 5% every 1% of its health the Scourge loses. Phase 2 The Scourge gains a 20% speed increase, a 30% damage increase, and begins to sweep down more rapidly, as well as firing Frost Warpers, and causing the Radiation debuff for 60 seconds upon contact with the scourge. This phase lasts until 95% health. Phase 3 The Scourge begins to fire storms of tracking energy from its eyes, shooting lasers more rapidly, and charging directly behind the player, going only slightly slower than the maximum possible player speed. This phase lasts until 80% health, where the Scourge dives into another world. It will change worlds at 60% and 40% before returning to the original world at 20%. Phase 4 The Scourge will begin to fire enormous amounts of Crystal Bloodletter projectiles from its mouth, as well as gaining a 40% speed boost, but losing 20% of its turn speed. Tracking energy and lasers are fired more rapidly. This phase continues until the scourge drops under 20% health. Phase 5 The Scourge now gains another 20% speed boost, 20% turn speed boost, and doubles its damage, raising the damage of the head to almost thirty thousand, an automatic insta-kill for most players. The Scourge fires huge bursts of enormous energy blobs, that each inflict three random debuffs on contact and track the player. The Scourge also begins summoning small armies of 50-200 Crystal Droids from its tail, which fire three-shot bursts of homing Galaxy Warpers. This phase continues until 5% health. Phase 6 The Scourge gains 99999 defense, making it invulnerable. Only "Hero" weapons can bypass this, making the mod's most powerful weapons all but useless. The Scourge summons up Crystal Fire bursts in the player's path, disables wings, and turns the ground into fields of Dread Spines. This phase lasts until 1%. Final Phase The Scourge becomes completely invincible for two minutes, gaining a 100% speed boost and losing 100% turn speed. The Scourge will then summon 700-1000 Pincer Probes, and begin to chase the player. All Pincer Probes must be destroyed before the Scourge can be injured again. This phase lasts until death. Expert Mode The Scourge is 10% faster and does 20% more damage, as well as its probes having double the health. Quotes Like the other Superbosses and the Mad Alchemist, the Scourge sends chat messages to the player during the battle. * "Why have I been awoken to toil with a mere child? ''I feed upon beasts greater than you regularly, child. But, I suppose, you've already woken me up. Why not grab a quick snack?" (when summoned) * "You are braver than most, child. But also slightly more stupid." (at 98% health) * "Is this what the Terrarians have come too? Your race was once great, Child. But you, the last of your kind, brandish that (name of the weapon that has done the most damage to the Scourge) like you're some kind of warrior? You are no more than a joke, child." (at 95% health) * "Honestly, you are beginning to frustrate me. Lay down and die." (at 90% health) * "You make me nervous, child. You should be weak, but you hold far too much strength. I will slay you now, Last of the Terrarians!" (at 85% health) * "You dare mock me? You will feed my eternal form, child!" (at 80% health) * "You really do worry me. You're going to anger ''those gods if you continue down this path. And that would mean the death of us all." (at 60% health) * "Look... we're both powerful. Perhaps, just maybe, we could work together and kill the Dragon?" (at 40% health) * "No, it would never work. Besides... you've hurt me, child. Badly. It will take millennia to recover- I might never recover fully. And I am tired ''of this little ''game." (at 20% health) * "PERISH, CHILD!" (at 15% health) * "Slaying me will do nothing but bring your end nearer. Your world has already been pegged for deletion-'' killing me will only get the process sped up! Stop fighting, child!" (at 10% health * "Did you not hear me? My death means the death of everything! I will not even harm you further! LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPON!" (at 5% health) * "Fine. I will never recover, even if I survive now. You woke me up, destroyed my armor, my servants, and my chance to rebuild what I had already lost. Proud? Good, because you're about to see ''true hell." (at 1%, before final phase) * Well, child, you've accomplished your goal. Savor in my death, I suppose; the Gods of Fate will come to deal with you soon enough. Ha ha ha... you think you're some kind of ''god? ''You'll see, Last Terrarian. You'll see..." (on death) Sections Sprite is currently W.I.P, this is a basic idea of what the final, sprited version of the Scourge will look like. Drops Scourgewrath (1/20) Pitchfork of Pure Crystal (1/20) Vorpal Sword (1/20) Mace of the Cosmos (1/20 Crystalline Repeater (1/20) Wrathfang (1/20) Droid-Launcher (1/20) S.C.D.G.M.G (1/20) Hallowed Implosion (1/20) Holy Hail (1/20) Rod of Raw Crystal (1/20) Penultimate Prism (1/20) Crystal Droid Staff (1/20) Pincer Staff (1/20) Scourge Staff (1/20) Starstricken Staff (1/20) Redline (1/20) Haze's Oblivion (1/20) Elemental (1/20 Starsundered (1/20) 50-90 Starforged Bars 10-30 Soul of Outright Devastation Scourge of the Heavens Mask (14.76%) Scourge of the Heavens Trophy (10%) Scourge of the Heavens Idol (25%) Treasure Bag: Scourge of the Heavens (expert mode only) Heaven Piercer Gloves (inside treasure bag) Post-Defeat * The player can now mine Bullseye, Heartstring, Lastline, Skyblade, and Bluefire Ores * The Gods of Fate will spawn in exactly one hour after the defeat of the Scourge (1/2 hour in Expert Mode) * Crystal Elementals and Crystal Diggers begin spawning in high quantities below the Surface layer. * Cthulu Idol, Emporer Slime, Mother of Plantera, and Flying Menace boss all gain enormous stat buffs